


Hair. Glorious Hair

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: What occurs when Xaria changes her hair colour.





	Hair. Glorious Hair

**Author's Note:**

> For DarthTella who prompted 'Hair'.

Xaria sipped her tea in silence as she waited for her parents to arrive back home. Catching her reflection in the teaspoon, she grinned smugly.

 

Dad was going to either be jealous, or go Overprotective Dad on her. Xaria assumed the former. However, there was always the possibility of him being both. Her mother, though, would be just as entertained as Xaria was. Mum always did love having a jibe at Dad about this exact fact.

 

The lights flashed overhead accompanied by the equivalent of a bubbly giggle from the TARDIS. The sixteen-year-old glanced up to the ceiling, unable to control her laughter.

 

As soon as she had seen what the TARDIS had laid out for her on her dresser, Xaria just knew it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

 

Xaria's oldest friend then flashed the lights twice, alerting her that Mum and Dad were home. Sure enough, her parents voices soon echoed through out the TARDIS.

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Called Dad, chuckling at his own joke. Mum giggled, and Xaria imagined that she was rubbing Dad's bicep in amused exasperation.

 

Mum called out as well.

 

"Xaria! We're back!"

 

Xaria took another swig of tea before answering.

 

"In the galley! Did you have a nice time?"

 

Footsteps approaching gave Xaria just enough time to readjust the wig on top of her head, in case some of her natural blonde colour was peeking through. That done, she sat back in her chair, face expressionless as she forced the smirk from her lips and the giggle down her throat.

 

"So, what did you get up to, princess?" Dad asked when he was half a step away. He poked his head around the doorway, then abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing Rose to crash into his back.

 

"Oops, sorry love- what's wrong?" Rose asked curiously, noticing that he had halted. When he didn't answer, she peered around the doorway herself, hands on Dad's hips.

 

Xaria beamed at her parents, wigging her fingers at them in greeting.

 

"Hi, guys! Did you have fun? I had a look around, didn't see that bell tower Dad was raving about." She pointed at the teapot on the bench.

 

"There's still some tea left if you want some." She offered, chuckling inward at her parents expression. Dad's mouth had fell open, and Mum was gaping as well.

 

Finally, Rose pushed past her husband, quickly sitting down at the table opposite her daughter.

 

"Did you change your hair? It looks good, but why that colour? You know how your Dad is," Rose finally said. She reached over to run her fingers through Xaria's hair. "An' you cut it!" She exclaimed, noting that her usual waist length hair was now shoulder length. 

 

"Do you like it? I thought, well…" she dragged out the word, sounding like her father.

 

"One of us has to be ginger, and Dad will never be," she joked, giving her Dad a pointed stare.

 

"So, do you like it Dad?" She asked sweetly.

 

He was still hanging in the doorway, now pointing directly at her.

 

"You've.. you've gone ginger. Why. Xaria. That isn't fair!" He spluttered. He strode over to the table to join his family, plopping down next to his daughter.

 

He cupped Xaria's chin so she could look him in the eye.

 

"Love, why did you do that? Can't say I agree with the colour choice, especially when, well… I'm not ginger." He swallowed thickly, frowning slightly.

 

Then, swiftly his frown turned into a small smile, making his eyes crinkle on the sides.

 

"But. You look beautiful. I always did wonder what you would look like if your hair was naturally ginger, like Donna's." He pulled a face.

 

"But, you had to get her mother's blonde hair, didn't you?" He mused, still gazing into his daughters eyes.

 

Xaria shrugged at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She then turned to her mother who was pouring two cuppas.

 

"Mum. Do you like it?"

 

Rose grinned at her.

 

"I do. It suits you, but your Nanna is going to be upset because you didn't get her to do it."

 

Xaria beamed again at her parents after thanking them for their compliments.

 

"It's a good thing then," she started, pulling off her wig. Her long blonde tassels spilled out behind her, ignoring her parents combined sharp intakes of breath.

 

"That this is a wig. I wondered what Dad would do, and I was correct," she said, getting up from her chair. She made her way to the sink, rinsing out her cup and placing it in the dish tray, leaving the offending wig on the table.

 

When she turned around, her parents still had stunned looks upon their faces.

 

"Not funny, Xaria." Dad half growled after a moment, but his eyes were filled with amusement. He scowled at his daughter briefly while Rose patted him on the back.

 

"But, you gotta admit, it was a good prank," he finally admitted. Xaria grinned at him, and was relieved when she got one in return.

 

Mum's eventual laughter followed her as she exited the room, wig in hand.

 

The next time she saw her Nanna, Xaria got her to dye her hair ginger permanently.

 

Dad got used to the fact she was ginger eventually.

 

Because he got Jackie to dye his hair as well.

 

It took him less than a week to wash it out, claiming he couldn't put up with Jackie's jibes anymore.

 

In reality, he admitted that his daughter's new hair colour looked better on her than it did on him.


End file.
